Britani Wylde
| resides = Los Angeles, California | billed_from = Encino, California | retires_ = | previous_efeds = }} Britani Lynn Wylde (Born March 21, 1989) is a American Model, Singer and Actress, who has also been involved in the Professional Wrestling Scene. She is perhaps more better known by her nickname, Musical Artist Alias and Wrestling Ring-Name as '''Britani Wylde'. Britani is known to have a twin sister, who shares as much limelight as she does. Her sister, Bunny Wylde, is also known to be an American Model, Actress, Stripper and Professional Wrestler. Although Bunny is known to have worked as a stripper, Britani has never done so. The two are highly praised for their modeling work together, but are also praised and recognized as the tag-team "Double Trouble". Britani is also well praised with her Musical Career, and is rumored that she has yet to release an upcoming single with her sister, Bunny. The Twin Sisters have proved to be more than just "pretty faces", and are known to be able to entertain many live audiences. Their Match Tactics are entertaining, especially when they swap places with one another when involved in singles matches, and usually come out with a victory. This procedure is done when one of them crawls under the ring, and trades places with the other. Although it is slightly obvious that they have traded places, what amuses the fans is that the referee never seems to notice, and the two usually have their hands raised at the end of the match. History! Britani and her Twin Sister, Bunny, were to be the only children of both parents ; Johnathon Wylde and Alexus Wylde, who's maiden-name is Evans. Britani and Bunny were much alike, and throughout school they were given the nickname Double Trouble, which later was used as their Tag-Team Name. Britani would also be highly recognized for her singing career, especially when she had signed with a major label ; Jive Records. She has performed many of songs, but has never performed her own songs. Britani is said to be releasing her first album in upcoming 2008, which will include her very own songs. As-well as that, she is said to be releasing a single with her sister, Bunny, as a duo. In School, Britani exceeded in the likes of Music, Drama, English and French. She also did Gymnastics, as so did Bunny. She graduated at a young age of 17, and later got involved in modeling, as-well as the fashion industry. Her first big break came when she got to pose in Nuts Magazine, along with Bunny as a Twin Sister Duo. This led both girls to pose in Magazines together, and solo. Britani's solo magazine covers include the likes of Savvy, Maxim and Blender. It is understood that Bunny seems to be the more popular one, especially when Bunny has posed in Playboy Magazine. About Playboy, both of them has been asked to pose together, but while Britani has declined the offer, Bunny had accepted the offer, leading Bunny to pose solo. At the age of 18, Both Twins were signed to development deals with the all female promotion ; SHIMMER and TNA. All was going well, until TNA had released both of them, with there reasons that both girls were not 'experienced' and that they could not keep up with their schedules. In Shimmer, they competed in a number on matches, mostly Tag-Team Matches, and picked up their share of wins. However, the girls decided to leave Shimmer, announcing that the pay was extremely low and that Shimmer were too blind to see talent in-front of them, as both girls were treated as lower mid-carders. They left Shimmer on bad terms, and also left on bad terms with some of Shimmer's Divas, including Sara Del Ray, Ashley Lane and Malia Hosaka. When asked to comment on these three female wrestlers, both girls simply replied 'no comment'. Theme Music "Flirt" by PussyCatDolls (Old) "Need a Little Space" by Lilian Garcia (Old) "About Us" by Brooke Hogan (Old) "Like Me" by Girlicious (Current) Movesets Finishing Maneuvers * Wylde Thing! (Springboard Charging 180 Degree Spinning Facebuster) * Diva-Stator (Cool Shot, also known as the Lights Out) Other Moves * Barbie Bomb (Facebuster) * Goddess Fury (Grapevine Reverse STF) * Tornado DDT * Bite (Usually to the arm) * Low Blow (On Males, Mostly) * Eye Rake * Headscissors Takedown * Victory Roll * Snap Suplex * Bitch Slap * Hairpulling Backbreaker * Back Rake * Spank (Pulls opponent across her knee) * Stinkface (Usually in the corner) * Kiss Combo (Followed by a DDT) * Roundhouse Kick * Hairpull Snapemare * Standing Moonsault With Bunny as a Double Team * Facelift (Britani - Wheel Barrow Hold & Bunny - Charging Spinning Facebuster) * Double D-DDT (Double DDT) * Plastic Fantastic (Bunny - Spike DDT & Britani - Standing Moonsault Pin) Britani Wylde Category:Valets Category:Managers Category:Characters from California Category:American characters